ODST Shippuden 3
by NightWolf89
Summary: continuation of the ODST Shippuuden series, this is the fourth installment based on the third game. follow Naruto's squad as they fight their way through the Ark and finish the fight.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1 Prolog **

It had been two weeks since they had escaped Halo Delta with the help of their new Elite allies. Since their return, earth had been occupied by covenant forces lead by the brutes. They had been hiding out in an old bunker with the rest of those who had made it off Halo delta and those they had found when they returned. They had set up a small resistance using guerrilla tactics hit and runs on the brutes nothing major.

Naruto was asleep in one of the bunks when he felt something shaking him

"Hey Namikaze wake up we got a briefing." Came a calm flat voice.

"Arghghhg." He moaned as he opened his eyes and looked up to see the red and black bionic eyes of his newly promoted second in command Sasuke Uchiha. "Damn't Uchiha can't this wait a few more minutes." He yawned "or hours" he said tiredly

"No they think we found him." Sasuke said this got Naruto's attention making him sit up fully awake.

"You sure." Naruto asked

"That's what they buzz around command is saying." Sasuke said

"And how do you know what the buzz around command is?" Naruto asked just to receive a smirk from his friend. "you know what I don't want to know." He sighed as he swung his legs around to the side of the bed.

"Just give me a few to get my gear on." Naruto said

"Alright meet me out in the hall they want all squad leaders up at HQ." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room

Naruto rubbed his face with a yawn. He then felt movement on the bed behind him and looked back to see the bare back of a woman with blackish blue hair laying next to where he had been moments ago. Thinking back he smiled as he looked down at his tags and along with the crystal that hung on their chain was a plain metal ring.

'Who would of thought I would ever be married?' Naruto thought to himself

"_And who was all against inter squad relations?"_ came the familiar voice of Fox the forerunner AI stuck in his head.

"Yeah yeah fine you were right for once on that one." Naruto chuckled as he got up and put on his black urban camo pants and boots along with hostler with his silenced pistol and his knives on his lower back. He then threw on his black with urban camo sleeves blouse. Before he stepped out into the hall he turned back toward the bed and pulled the covers back over his lover.

"Alright ready?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the room

"Yeah I'm good." Naruto replied

"Alright lets go." Sasuke said

"If they wanted just Squad leaders why you coming?" Naruto asked

"I am former a former ONI infiltrator they will want my expertise if they find out he is some were deep in enemy territory or captured." Sasuke offered.

"Really you think they could capture him?" Naruto asked

"Hey it could happen." Sasuke said just to receive a 'really' look from Naruto "alright fine" he gave up.

They walked up a flight of stairs "so any word about Asuma or Kurenai?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Asuma will live but will lose his leg, and Kurenai is well on into the pregnancy so she won't be coming back. To think she kept it secret that long hell even before we got to the squad." Naruto said

"Damn and we will be running nearly a fire team undermanned, thanks to Kakashi's commission." Sasuke added.

"Yeah and to think they put me in charge?" Naruto chuckled

"Yeah but I see their way of thinking you do have the most experience in dealing with those covie bastards." Sasuke replied

"Yeah I do." Naruto said with a hint of sadness as he thought back.

"But they could of done better and put me in the top spot." Sasuke said trying to get Naruto's mind off of whatever was bothering him as they reached the headquarters.

"Yeah sure make us all emotionless fucks like you? Please." Naruto laughed as they walked up to the rest of the command element standing around a holo table.

"Alright good we have the last squad for this mission." Said Commander Keyes "and I see you brought Uchiha good we may need his expertise in infiltration on this." She added this got Naruto to glance over at his counterpart who was just giving him a knowing smirk making him shake his head.

"Alright we received a message intel the chief will be jumping off of that Prophets ship today." Keyes said

"Bout time." Naruto scoffed under his breath.

"We already have a team in place getting ready to track his descent. Once we got his location we will send in a rescue party at this point I'll turn it over to Johnson" Keys explained as she took a step back and Johnson stepped up.

"Thank you ma'am. Alright we are going to be working in two sections. Second squad will start up a diversion on at the furthest point from where ever he lands and first will be with me and the Arbiter will be retrieving the chief. So get your squads on standby and wait for the call." Johnson said as everyone nodded and walked away.

"So it looks like we get the fun job of finding the big guy." Sasuke said

"Yeah fun fun." Naruto said as Kakashi walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto I got some new blood for ya." Kakashi said

"Alright replacement just before an important operation yep perfect." Sasuke sighs

"Yeah yeah alright let's see them." Naruto says as Kakashi walks away followed by the two helljumpers.

The trio walked out into the hall where three people were standing waiting for them. The first was a huge man with orange hair and just had a blank look on his as if he was staring off into space.

"This is Private Jugo, he has been in and out of the brig for assaulting an officer and other accounts of assault, he doesn't seem to like authority that well." Kakashi explained

"Well if he doesn't like officers I'm sure me and him will get along perfectly." Naruto replied with a smirk toward Kakashi who just shook his head.

"So big guy what's your specialty?" Naruto asked walking up to him but got no response "Hey big guy I asked what do you do." He asked more forcefully but got still got no response.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Naruto shouted

"ARRGHG" Jugo yelled and lunged at him with a fist.

Naruto simply side stepped it with ease and grabbed ahold of his arm and flipped the big man like he was nothing. As Jugo's back slammed on to the ground and Naruto twisted his arm into an arm lock.

"Just a little more pressure and your arm will snap like a twig." Naruto said getting a look of shock from Jugo who didn't expect to be defeated so easily. "do you understand?" only to get a nod from him.

"Sorry about him sergeant. He just doesn't trust someone who he finds weaker than him." Came another voice. Naruto looked up and saw a thin man his age with white hair.

"And you are?" Naruto said as he released Jugo's arm allowing him to get up

"I'm Lance Corporal Suigetsu Hozuki." Suigetsu introduced himself "me and Jugo have been together since jump school."

"Alright what's your specialty then?" Naruto asked

"Amphibious assault as well as close courter fighting." Suigetsu replied "also I have never seen anyone dispatch Jugo that quickly and easily."

"Let's just say I've had practice against larger opponents." Naruto replied turning back to Jugo "and I'll ask again what's your specialty?"

"Close courter and demolitions and heavy weapons." Jugo responded

"Alright you're going to Kiba's team then he needs a new demo expert." Naruto said "also he is a good guy I don't want any him to have any trouble from you got it?" Naruto said without any room for argument."

"Yes sergeant." Jugo replied

"So number three." Naruto said as he walked up to a skinny pale man with a blank look on his face.

"Well didn't expect to see you again Sai?" said Sasuke

"Uchiha sama good to see you again." Sai replied

"You know him Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Yeah he was an ONI infiltration agent like me." Sasuke replied

"Oh great another one." Naruto sighed "well at least I know what team to put you on at least."

"Just trying to make your life easier." Sasuke chuckled

"Ah whatever" Naruto sighed looking hard at Sai "alright your no longer ONI you're an ODST you have no more obligation to them your only obligation is to the squad and the man next to you got that?" he said with hard eyes

"Yes sergeant." Sai responded. Naruto just looked over at Sasuke with a 'keep an eye on him' look "Suigetsu you're also on Sasuke's team."

"What? I'm stuck with two former ONI agents." Suigetsu asked with shock and fear

"Don't worry all you have to do is sleep with an eye open and you'll be fine." Sasuke said with a chuckle

"But I already do that for the covies." Suigetsu replied

"Well better make it two eyes than." Sasuke said with a smirk

"Oh man I won't get any sleep." Suigetsu sighed

"Alright, I didn't introduce myself earlier but I'm Naruto Namikaze, I only have one rule in this squad and that's everyone fights no one quits, if you don't do your job I'll shoot you myself. Because you are fighting for not only humanity but your squad and our squad is family." Naruto said "you've already met my second in command Sasuke Uchiha." He said as Sasuke walked up "if it comes from him follow as if it is coming from me, that goes for any of my other team leaders. Got it" he emphasized the last part looking hard at Jugo who just nodded. "alright Sasuke take them back to the squad bay, brief the squad on the mission and get them ready to move out, I'm going to talk with the diversionary squad before we head out."

"Got it." Sasuke said then turned toward the three new guys "alright let's move." He said as he walked down the hall followed by the other three.

Naruto walked down the hall toward second squads squad bay. When he entered he saw helljumpers all getting their gear on and ready for a fight. He looked around and saw a man with pink hair sitting on a rack checking over a flame thrower.

"Hey Dragneel." Naruto called out as the pink haired man looked up at him.

"Oh Namikaze how's it going?" Natsu said with a grin as he stood up and they gave each other a half hug.

"Just another day in paradise." He replied sarcasticly

"Dude check it." Natsu said stepping back and picking up his helmet and showing him the new etching of the face of a red tribal design dragon with flames on his helmet.

"That's sick." Naruto replied

"Yeah one of those fairy company guys buddies did it for the entire dragon team Gajeel has a silver one, Wendy has a bluish one, and Laxus has a gold one with lightning. Pretty sweet huh." Natsu babbled on.

"Yeah pretty sick." Naruto replied

"You should get it done as well put some fear in to those covies before you kill them." Natsu replied

"Maybe later, hey where is your squad leader?" Naruto asked

"Over there talking with Laxus and the rest of the team leaders." Natsu says pointing over at a group kneeling down next to a bed while a guy with black hair sat on the bed talking to them "alright thanks man." He says as he walks over to them.

Naruto walked up to the group as they were finishing up.

"Second squad?" Naruto asked as he walked up.

"Ah Namikaze good to see you again." Said a man with blonde spiky hair and a scar across his right eye.

"Hey, you to Luxas." Naruto replied "just here to coordinate this mission with your squad leader."

"Right well I'll leave you to it then." He says as he walks away

Naruto turned toward the man who was sitting on the bed. He got up and extended his hand "Names Itachi Uchiha good to meet you Namikaze I've heard good things about you and your squad."

"Thanks." Naruto says taking his hand "you don't happen to have a younger brother named Sasuke do you?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look from the usual stone faced Uchiha.

"Yes I do but I haven't heard anything from him in years." Itachi said dropping his head slightly sad

"Well he is my second in command." Naruto replied getting Itachi to snap his head up

"Wow well it's good to hear he is doing well." Itachi says with a sigh of relief "but any way we can deal with that later you wanted to coordinate with me?" he says putting back on his stone face getting Naruto to chuckle at the similarities between the brothers.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Mean while Sasuke sneezed as he walked down the hall with the three new additions to his squad.<p>

"Damn that Namikaze guy is good. Taking out Jugo like it was nothing." Suigetsu rambled on.

"Well I have seen him go up against a chieftain with only a knife and come out on top." Sasuke said.

"Holy shit a fucking chieftain with only a knife" Suigetsu said with shock getting Jugo so give a small reaction.

"Yeah also he is one of the only survivors of the ninth fox." Sasuke said

"You're kidding I heard they where whipped out." Suigetsu replied

"Only two to made it out and we have the other one in the squad as well." Sasuke said

"Shouldn't expect anything less from general Namikaze's son." Sai said flatly getting Sasuke to stop in his tracks.

"Wait your saying he is the son of the legendary Minato Namikaze?" Suigetsu said in shock

"Yes he is but don't bring it up he doesn't like to be compared to him he doesn't want to be in his father's shadow." Sasuke said

"Alright we won't bring it up but damn he seems to cast a pretty big damn shadow himself." Suigetsu said

"Well the entire squad does we did survive both Halo rings." Sasuke replies with a smirk as Suigetsu's jaw drops "you were on both I thought only the chief survived that first one?"

"Yep we were there with him." Sasuke said as they walked into the squad bay.

* * *

><p>"Well good talking with ya good luck on your end." Naruto said to Itachi<p>

"Same too you." Itachi replied

"I'll let Sasuke know you're over here and send him over." Naruto said as he got up and began to walk away

"Thanks." Itachi said

"Well if it ain't good o'l fish paste." Came a voice from the side.

"Who the hell said that." Naruto said with anger looking over at a hell jumper with orange hair holding a helmet with what looked like a demon face painted on it.

"Been too long." Said the orange haired trooper as he walked up to him holding out his hand

"Holy shit Kurosaki?" Naruto said in shock as he took the hand and pulled him into a half hug "ain't seen you since infantry school."

"God has it been that long, I remember you being a little runt of a kid at the academy who just wanted to get out and make a name for yourself outside of your dads shadow. Now look at you, you're a squad leader." Kurosaki said stepping back

"Hey couldn't of gotten out of there without your help Ichigo." Naruto replied

"Don't mention it we're friends." Ichigo said

"Right well wish I could talk more but I need to get to my squad, take care of yourself brother." Naruto said as he stepped out of the squad bay and headed toward his squad bay.

Naruto was about to walk into his squad bay when he saw a woman with blood red hair walking with the arm of a man in ODST armor around her shoulders. They walked toward the squad bay talking and laughing. The sight made Naruto sigh in frustration.

"Alright break it up you two." Naruto said causing the couple to look up at him "I know I said I don't mind you dating my cousin Kiba but keep it under wraps a bit you're going to make me either vomit or shoot you"

"Sorry man but we do keep some of it under wraps." Kiba said with a grin. This only made Karin laugh a bit and Naruto to grab him by the collar and through him into the squad bay.

"Damn't Kiba it's comments like that, that make me want to shoot you instead of vomit." Naruto said "well since your already here get your team ready for the briefing." He finished with a grin

"Yeah yeah third team form it up." Kiba said as he pushed a foot locker off of himself and stood up.

"Well we'll catch you later Karin." Naruto said

"Alright just keep my new boyfriend alive I actually like this one." Karin said as she walked away getting Naruto to shake his head as he walked in and his squad was waiting.

"Alright squad listen up we got a new mission." Naruto said getting everyone's attention "we have located the chief." He said as most sighed in relief or gave a smirk. "but we have to find his ass and bring him back."

"I thought you just said we know where he is?" Kiba piped in

"We do but he has to get off of Truths ship before we can go and pick him up and he is doing that some time soon." Naruto said "so for now we sit back and wait for the call we have recon out waiting for him to jump off the ship."

"Alright." Everyone replied

"Well since we got some new faces here let me introduce them." Naruto said looking at his three new guys "First is Jugo he is an explosives expert so Kiba his is with you."

"Got it." Kiba said as he walked over and shook the big man's hand

"Second is Suigetsu along with Sai who will be added to Sasuke's team, so get to know each other before this op…" Naruto began but was cut off by the PA system kicking on

"_First and second hell jump squads report to the hanger bay"_ came the commander's voice

"Well you know the music time to dance." Naruto said as he went over and grabbed his helmet and threw it on his head as everyone else followed suit and ran out the door.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Fallen Angel

**CHAPTER 2 Fallen Angel**

Naruto looked out the back of the pelican down at the jungle below as it rushed passed while they looked for a clear area to land close to the Chiefs' impact zone.

"How the hell we supposed to find anything in that mess." Kiba called out

"Simple look for the giant crater, he dropped off the ship while it was breaking atmo." Replied Johnson from the center of the pelican, next to the door leading to the cockpit.

"Yeah you know how the Chief likes to make an entrance." Joked Naruto getting chuckles from the rest of the squad minus the three new members, who hadn't worked with the Chief before.

"Alright looks like down at the river there is a good sized clearing to set down near those docks" the pilot called from the cockpit.

"Roger that bring her down." Johnson called as the pelicans swung around and landed. Naruto was first one out like always with his weapon up quickly followed by the Arbiter and the rest of his squad. They set up a semi circle around the landing zone, once everyone was off loaded and the pelicans took off.

_"We'll try to keep a low profile, call when you need us."_ The Pilot called over the radio.

"Roger that we shouldn't be too long." Johnson replied

"We got a path leading into the jungle looks like it heads towards the crash site." Naruto calls out "but this is the jungle so it could just be a goddamn maze in there."

"Alright take it and we'll try to take it as far as we can till we have to forge our own path to the Chief." Johnson says as Naruto waves up first team who took lead and the rest of the squad fell in behind them.

The squad moved silently through the jungle without a word or sound. After a short while they came to a halt as they stumbled upon a small sized group of covenant.

"Naruto we got small group of covies mostly grunts and jackals wait…" Sasuke paused "and two brutes. What you want to do about them?"

"Move around don't want any of them setting off an alarm or someone coming across our handy work later." Naruto replied

"Roger that" Sasuke replied through his internal comms and began to climb up a small cliff face to the slight moan of Suigetsu who shortly followed after.

After about another hour of sidestepping covenant the squad came across a small clearing with a piece of sheet metal from a ship in the center.

Sasuke scanned the area really quick and then spotted a green giant lying down on the ground with his arms locked up in the air.

"Naruto Johnson we found him." Sasuke reported over the radio.

"Roger that form a three sixty. Shino, Sakura go check out the chief." Naruto replied as Sasuke swung his hand in a small circle over his head and his team and the squad ran around forming a defensive perimeter around the chief.

Naruto, Johnson and Shino moved up to the chief where Sakura had already began looking him over.

"Sorry with this armor I can't really do a full assessment I don't see any external wounds but he is probably got internal bleeding, how far did he fall." Sakura said as Shino walked up and plugged in his data pad into the armor and began to do a diagnosis.

"Yeah must off fell two clicks easy." Naruto said standing next to Johnson.

"What can you tell me?" Johnson asked

"Armor's locked up gel layer could of taken most of the impact" Shino replied in his monotone voice as he fiddled with the data pad and the giant went limp. Johnson kneeled down next to the chief and reached to the back of his helmet and pulled out Cortana's storage chip and found it empty.

"Ah," Johnson sighs "radio for pick up heavy lift gear we ain't leaving him here." Just then a hand grabbed Johnsons arm.

"Yeah you're not." The Chief said as he pulled himself up.

"Crazy fool why do you always jump one of these days you're going to land on something as stubborn as you are." Johnson said as the chief took the data chip back and put into his helmet

"Well if he does we'll be there to pick up the bits and pieces." Naruto chuckled as he walked and extended his hand "how's the head?"

"Could be worse." Chief replied shaking his hand.

"Where is she chief?" Johnson asked

"She stayed behind." Chief replied

"Doc make it quick." Johnson said as Sakura jumped up and stepped in front of the chief

"Alright I would ask if you're in any pain but you'd lie to me anyway" Sakura said "so just look here." She said as she held up her data pad and repeated for each side "well from my medical opinion I would say he shouldn't move for at least a month after a fall like that."

"Well we don't have that luxury" Johnson said

"Yeah, what do I know I'm only a doctor." Sakura mumbles in annoyance as she walks away from the group

Just then the Chief shoved through the group grabbing Johnsons pistol and grabbed the Arbiter and put his pistol to his split chin as he dropped his cloaking

"Wait Chief the Arbiter is with us!" Johnson yelled making the chief stop and pull away the pistol

"If it were only so easy" the Arbiter said

"Come on I don't like working with the split chin any more than you but we got more important things to worry about than trying to kill each other." Naruto said as he walked up to the chief and handed him the assault rifle he had brought for the Chief.

"We must move the brutes have our scent." The Arbiter says

"Than they must love the smell of their brothers' blood." Naruto says with an evil grin "alright Sasuke up front take us back to the pickup site."

They started to move up the creek and through the jungle when they heard the whine of a Phantom above them. Nothing needed to be said every one ducked down and under the canopy to get out of its sight.

"Alright lets split up and meet back at the LZ." Johnson said

"Alright Sasuke, Shikamaru take your teams and go with Johnson. Kiba you stick with me and the chief." Naruto ordered as the squad split up and Johnson and the rest of the squad started to climb up a cliff and into the jungle while Naruto, Chief, the Arbiter, and Kiba's team climbed over some boulders to find a stream leading to a drop off with a group of Covenant.

"Alright Kiba move up to the right on to that hill with the tree hold off on the rockets but hit them with your grenade launcher but wait for my signal." Naruto orders as Kiba and his team start to move up to the hill once they were set Naruto waited for the grunts to get into the kill zone and once they rounded the tree roots in the creek as the brute followed them, he let off a burst with his SMG getting into the brute causing his shields to fail and then a grenade exploded into the center of the group killing the entire patrol.

"Alright good let's move." Naruto said but just then a phantom swung by and began to open fire on them. "Shit hit that bitch!" Naruto yelled as he swung up his SMG and fired killing the side gunner then he saw a streak from a rocket fly into the open side doors and exploding killing its occupants and the engines begin to spit out blue flames as it fell below the cliff face.

Naruto looked over and saw Jugo holding a smoking rocket launcher. "nice shot." Naruto said

"Yeah good job big guy." Kiba said giving him a punch on the arm as they walked to the edge and looked down to see the smoking ship erupt into a burst of blue flame.

"_Well ain't that a pretty sight."_ Came the voice of the nine tailed fox

'Always nice to see brutes burn.' Naruto replied in his head with a smirk.

"_Hey I think I saw a skull over there lets go pick it up."_ Fox said

'Why would I want to do that?' Naruto asked in an annoyed tone

"_Well I don't know it could give you special abilities."_ Fox offered

'That's it I'm done playing video games with you.' Naruto replied as he followed the rest of the team into a small cave.

"_Cause you know you'll lose?"_ Fox says

'And done talking to you now.' Naruto says as they come out into a small opening to find it littered with sleeping grunts. Naruto looks over at Kiba and holds up his finger to his mouth and pulls out his knife, Kiba just nods and pulls out a knife as well and his team follows suit. They quickly and silently kill the sleeping grunts and the few patrolling jackals, all that was left was a few grunts and a brute at the top of a small hill on the far side of the opening.

Slowly the team made its way up the hill with Naruto in the lead. As they got to the top the team broke off every time they came across another grunt till they reached the brute. The Chief started to walk up to it but Naruto held up his hand stopping him and walked up behind the brute himself with his knife at the ready. Then just as the brute turned Naruto lunged forward stabbing him in the throat, and cutting to the side severing the artery spraying blood everywhere. The brute fell to his knees clutching his throat as he gasped for air.

"Impressive kill." The Arbiter said walking up to him

"Let's just say I have a hatred for the brutes that is even greater than the one for your kind." Naruto replied

The team started moving up again and through another small ravine when Naruto began to hear something and he threw up his hand to halt them. He slowly walked to the turn and saw a brute standing on a root that connected the two sides of the ravine, holding up a Helljumper by the neck.

"Where are the rest of them?" the brute said

"God you're so troublesome." The Helljumper replied only to get the Brute to roar in his face and pull back his other hand.

At this Naruto swung out and let out a burst from his SMG hitting the brute causing him to drop the Helljumper. The brute let out another roar as it jumped down toward Naruto who just held down his trigger empting his weapon into the brute killing it.

Naruto quickly ran up to the Helljumper who was kneeling down on the root catching his breath.

"Shikamaru you alright?" Naruto asked

"Yeah let's get moving they got the rest of my team pinned down over there." Shikamaru said as he got up and grabbed his SMG and ran towards the far side of the ravine.

After a few moments they heard the sound of gun fire, and came across a group of covenant shooting into a small cave. Naruto and his team quickly opened up on the covenants flank clearing them out.

"It's all clear." Naruto called out to the other team and they moved out of the cave slowly.

"Damn good to see you brother." Konohamaru said as he walked up and gave him a half hug.

"You too." Naruto said then turned back toward Shikamaru "What happened why ain't you with Johnson and first team?"

"We got separated from them in an ambush." Shikamaru answered

"Alright let's get moving they should already be at the LZ by now." Naruto said as he turned toward another tunnel and headed down it.

The two teams move through the cave when Naruto's data pad on his forearm beeps. He looks down at it and sees the Chief's life signs read 'KIA'. So he looks back but sees the chief is still following him.

"You good back there Chief, you vitals just blinked KIA." Naruto called back

"Yeah fine just a little light headed from the fall." The Chief replies

"Alright." Naruto said as he began to hear gun fire as well as plasma fire coming from the docks. He turned the corner and saw a pelican just hovering over the docks with people firing from its cargo bay, while a group of covenant fired up at them.

"Damn't get some fire on those covies!" Naruto yelled as everyone rushed out of the cave and began to fire down on the covenant that where shooting their ride out of there. Just then Naruto noticed a pair of banshees coving up the river. "Shit, hey you got a pair of banshees coming up on your flank!" Naruto yelled into his radio but it was too late as he saw the green explosion from the banshee's fuel rod cannon impact the side of the pelican and it veered off down river while the second pelican took off up river followed by the banshees.

"Damn't we need to get to that crash site." Naruto said "first clear these docks."

Naruto and his squad moved up the docks and killed every covenant they came across till they came to a small canyon leading toward the crash site.

"Shikamaru get your team up front this looks like a snipers paradise, every one spread out don't want to get bunched up" Naruto said as they got some distance from each other and worked their way toward the end of the canyon.

Just then a plasma bolt shot came from the trees nearly grazing Naruto's helmet "SHIT SNIPER!" Naruto yelled as everyone jumped behind cover.

"Shikamaru, Konohamaru you got a bead on them yet?" Naruto called over then he head the crack of a sniper and softer crack of a DMR as he saw the bodies of a couple Jackals fall from the trees.

"Clear." Called Shikamaru.

"Alright let's move up." Naruto said as they moved up the valley till they came across an opening and they saw first team running from the downed pelican heading further in to the jungle being chased by brutes.

"Damn't cover them!" Naruto yelled as the squad open fired on the covenant that were left. The squad cleared out the area and searched the downed pelican.

"Anything worth salvaging?" Naruto asked

"Just ammo and a sniper" Kiba replied as he tossed the sniper over to Naruto. He caught it and slung it over his back

"Alright let's move" Naruto said and the squad pushed further into the jungle after a few moments they came out to a big clearing with a river running through it and a dam at one end.

Naruto scanned the area and saw Johnson trying to fight off a brute unarmed but was simply tossed into a holding cell on the far side of the damn.

"See how they bait their trap." The Arbiter said walking up from behind Naruto

"I swear for a former ONI agent Sasuke sure gets captured a lot." Naruto sighs as he keeps looking around "Alright Chief, Arbiter you guys go down and get them out while we sit up here and give you cover." Naruto said as he swung off the sniper he had gotten from the downed pelican. "And try not to kill each other while I'm not babysitting you."

"Got it." The chief said as he looked over at the Arbiter and nodded and headed down the hill.

"Alright Konohamaru you take the top of the dam I'll take the far side, Shikamaru you take the near side." Naruto said as he laid down setting up his rifle and was followed by Shikamaru and Konohamaru.

"Kiba since they are planning a trap here I'm guessing they'll have air support sooner or later focus your rockets on them and your grenades on any clustering enemies within range."

"Got it." Kiba said looking over at Jugo who just nodded

"What about me?" Choji asked

"You Shino and the girls cover our rear I don't want them sneaking up behind us. This is time for precision work not mass fire power." Naruto said as he got a bead on the chieftain on far side of the dam.

"_We're in position."_ Came the Chief's voice over the radio.

"Roger that." Naruto said as he steadied his rifle and fired hitting the chieftain in the head dazing it and knocked down its sheilds"Damn chieftain thick ass armor" Naruto swore as he steadied another shot and fired blowing its head clean off. Just then he heard Konohamaru's rifle fire

"Just like old time huh?" Konohamaru called over

"You know it pup two." Naruto laughed as he shot a jackal who was trying to get a bead on them just then he heard Kiba's grenade launcher fire hitting a small group of grunts.

Naruto finished off the last of the covenant on the far side when he saw the chief and the Arbiter make their way over to the building keeping Johnson and the rest of the squad. After a few minutes the Chief came out with Johnson and the rest of the squad.

Just then two Phantoms came from up and down river and began firing on the chief and first team.

"Kiba, Jugo that's your guys." Naruto said as a rocket flew from their position and impacted the engine and the door gunner began to fire at them but was quickly killed by Naruto. That was when the phantom erupted in to flames.

Just as they were getting sighted in on the second phantom rockets from a pelican impacted it sending it in to the river in a ball of flames.

"Alright pack up our ride is here." Naruto said as he got up and started running down the hill toward the damn and the pelican followed by the rest of the squad. They made it up to the pelican and all piled in as Naruto took his seat next to the rear doors and Sasuke took the one opposite him.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and called "hey if you're supposed to be an ONI infiltrator how come you get captured so much?"

"Kiss my ass Namikaze." Sasuke called as Naruto grinned under his helmet and the pelican took off back to base.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Rats Nest

**CHAPTER 3 Rats Nest**

Two pelicans landed in the hanger bay unloading their troops inside. The helljumpers stepped off and heard the whispers and murmurs about the chief.

"_Geez it's almost as if they've never seen a Spartan before."_ Came the Fox's voice inside Naruto's head

'Well not many people have… and lived to tell about it.' Naruto said pausing before adding the second part.

The pelicans took off again as they stepped away from them. Naruto looked over at the other squad that had come off the second pelican.

"Hey Sasuke come here a sec." Naruto called over to his second in command as he removed his helmet

"Yeah." Sasuke said taking off his helmet

"Meet second squads leader." Naruto said as Itachi removed his helmet showing his an older version of Sasuke

"Brother?" Sasuke asked stunned

"Yeah found out who he was just before the mission." Naruto said

"And you just waited till now to tell me?!" Sasuke said angry at his friend

"Woo there I was going to tell you but we got the mission right then and there and I wanted you focused on the mission." Naruto said

"Well alright I guess you had your reasons even if I don't like them I would of made the same call." Sasuke sighed then looked back at his brother and just couldn't take it anymore and lunged at him and embraced him in a hug. "it's been so long." He said

"Oh the great Uchiha showing some emotion?" Naruto teased

"Fuck off Namikaze." Sasuke said as he pulled away from his brother

"Well take your time catch up I'm gonna go to the debriefing." Naruto said

"Hey Ichigo go take my place at the debriefing will ya I gotta catch up with my brother." Itachi said as a man with a demonic looking helmet turned toward them.

"Yeah I gotcha." Ichigo said as he removed his helmet and walked up to Naruto

Naruto walked up to Ichigo and shook his hand "glad to see you made it another day."

"You too little man." Ichigo chuckled

"Hey first squad resupply on ammo then head back to the barracks and get some rest I gotta go to the C.O.C." Naruto called over to his squad who just nodded and headed out.

"Let's go man." Naruto said as him and Ichigo walked down the hall toward the C.O.C. as they walked into the room they saw the chief and Commander Keys already talking to Lord Hood over the screen. He also noticed a blonde haired man on one of the other screens who simply glanced over and smiled a bit as he saw Naruto enter.

"Hey isn't that your…" Ichigo began

"Yeah." Naruto said as a red head wearing a lab coat over top of hell jumper armor walked up to the two of them

"Hey Naruto, I see the mission was a success." The girl said

"Yes Karin and to answer the unasked question everyone came back even your little boyfriend." Naruto replied

"What you talking about?" Karin asked innocently

"You know the world is coming to an end as well as this war and it ain't looking to good for us, so I don't give a shit about the officer enlisted fraternization thing. This is hell right now, might as well find comfort where we can so policy be damned." Naruto said

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Karin said eyeing the trooper standing next to him.

"Don't worry about him he don't give a shit either." Naruto sighed

"Give a shit about what? Rule breaking cause if there is rule breaking to be done I'm ready to snap them in to little pieces." Ichigo said with a chuckle and grin.

"Yeah well now let me ask you a question." Naruto said getting Karin's attention "why do you have your armor on?"

"Well you said the longer you have it one the more it becomes like a second skin I'm just testing your theory I am a scientist and that's what we do right test theories?" she said with a grin "and from what I can tell it is wrong." She scoffed

"Well you been wearing it a few weeks I been wearing armor like this for years." Naruto chuckled "But I don't think that is why you have it on, I think it's so you can ditch the coat and sneak down to the hell jumper barracks to see a certain someone without drawing too much attention."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Karin replied "but I gotta get back to my lab to check on something's" she said as she walked past them.

"yeah your lab huh." Naruto shot back at her with a chuckle

"That's so funny?" Ichigo asked

"Her lab is up on the second floor of the COC not back that way." Naruto snickered getting Ichigo to smirk as well just then the power cut out and the Prophet of Truth appeared on the screen.

"_Damn we got inbound."_ The fox said in Naruto's head as the lights cut back on.

"Does he normally mention me?" The chief asked

"Everyone pack up we're about to get hit." The commander said just then they felt an explosion rock the base "chief get the hangers clear so we can evac the wounded" the commander said as the chief turned around and started heading off toward the hangers

Naruto turned toward Ichigo and said "well looks like we should get to our squads."

"Right" Ichigo said as they both loaded their weapons and started running down the hall towards the barracks where their squads where at.

As they ran down the halls they heard the intercom kick on about evacuations and about different sections covenant had gotten into. Naruto looked ahead and saw someone banging on a door and recognized it as Kiba.

"Hey let me in I need ammo." Kiba yelled at the door

"What's the password?" the person from behind the door asked in an annoying voice.

"Ah shit I forgot the password." Kiba said

"I can't let you in unless you have the password." The voice came back

"I forgot the password." Kiba barked again

"Almost but not it, you got the first part right." The voice replied

"I don't know the password I just need ammo." Kiba said an annoyed voice.

"Well now you changed the first part and aren't even close." The voice replied

"The hell is going on?" Naruto asked

"This asshole P.O.G. in the ammo depot won't let me get ammo." Kiba said as Naruto sighed and shook his head and looked at Ichigo "hey move on to your squad I'll deal with this."

"Got it" Ichigo replied as he continued on

"You still there?" the voice came back

"Yes and the password is password." Naruto said

"Nope it just got changed." The voice replied

"When?" Naruto asked

"At the meeting." The voice replied

"What meeting?" Naruto asked again

"The meeting we had in here about changing the password." The voice responded

"If you had a meeting in there about changing the password how is anyone who needs ammo like us supposed to get ammo from inside there?" Naruto asked getting annoyed

"Ah I don't know but unless you have the password I can't let you in so sucks for you." The voice said

"Ok open this door or I'll blow it away with me extra C7 I have in my pack." Naruto yelled at the door

"Ok now I'm defiantly not letting you in." the voice came back

"Goddamn't fox will you just open this damn door for me?" Naruto asked really annoyed

"_Yeah just put your hand on the door."_ Fox replied and his hand glowed for a second and the door unlocked on swung open.

"That little AI of yours comes in handy a lot don't he?" Kiba asked with a smile

"Yeah." Naruto said as he walked through the door. He looked over and saw a Marine in basic marine armor with a blue strip running down his helmet and a stupid stunned look on his man child like face "why do you have a training helmet on?"

"It's the only one I could find." The guy said "how did you open the door without the password. Hahahh does the door have its own password it hasn't told me about." He asked in a whisper

"No I just had an A.I. friend open it for me." Naruto said sarcasticly trying to play it off.

"Oh what is your A.I. friends name mine is named Sheila." The marine asked

"You're a special one ain't you?" Naruto asked as Kiba walked further in to grab ammo.

"Mommy always said I was her special little boy." He replied

"Of course she did." Naruto sighed as he heard a new voice

"Damn't Caboose who are these guys?" the voice asked

"Oh hi Tucker, and I don't know." Caboose said

"Did you ask them the password at least?" Tucker asked

"Yes I did and they didn't know it." Caboose said

"Then why did you let them in?" Tucker asked

"They gave the door their password and it let them in." Caboose said

"What I don't even want to know." Tucker sighed as he shook his head

"Hey when did the password change?" Naruto asked the other guy

"What change? It's the same as it always is so stupidly simple its genius." Tucker replied "at least that's what our sarge thinks. Honestly I think it's retarded."

"Yeah but he said it changed." Naruto said pointing at Caboose

"Yeah well he's in idiot." Tucker sighed "how he survived as many battles as he has I don't even know. But what did I tell you about people who come to the door?"

"Too ask them the password." Caboose replied

"And if they don't get it then what?" Tucker asked

"To not let them in." Caboose replied

"Then what?" Tucker asked again

"Ask them for the password again." Caboose replied

"No to come get one of us because you're an idiot and probably forgot the password." Tucker yelled.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Caboose said in an idiotic tone. As Kiba showed up with two duffle bags of ammo

"Alright I grabbed what I could carry." Kiba said as he handed Naruto a bag

"Yeah sorry about him he's an idiot." Tucker replied "and sarge is ridding all of our ass so hard we can't always keep an eye on him."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he turned toward the door then looked back over to them and said "Bow-chika-wow-wow." Then ran down the hall toward his barracks.

Naruto and Kiba made their way to the door of their squad bay. They turned the corner to find themselves face to face with a pack of five brutes. The moment Naruto saw these beasts he punched the first in the face and whipped up his SMG and fired a burst into it dropping its shields and ripping through its body. Once the brutes realized that they were under attack Naruto had already gotten behind some cover as Kiba ran into the room and began to fire at the brutes with his SMG killing a second one. They quickly cleared out the brutes and walked to the back of the squad bay and found the rest of the squad along with Karin at the back on their knees.

Once it was clear everyone got up and ran to grab their weapons and the ammo that Naruto and Kiba had brought.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said "damn had to save your ass from capture again. What is that twice in one day now?"

"Shut it Namikaze." Sasuke said as he grabbed his SMG and some ammo.

"Alright let's get to the COC." Naruto said as Sasuke's team took point and they all fell into their normal team order.

Naruto's squad hurried to the COC where Johnson and Commander Keys where watching over some men work on a bomb.

"Ah Namikaze good your squad can help secure this place while we get the bomb ready." Johnson said

"alright Sasuke take your team watch the front." Naruto says as Sasuke nods and heads to the front. "Kiba your team takes the back the back on the second floor, and Karin get what data you can't live without from your lab up there then help by covering a door." He says point up at the second floor. Kiba Nods and his team along with Karin run to the stairs. "Shikamaru take…"

"Yeah the floor below." Shikamaru interrupted

"But Konohamaru go up to the second floor with the fifty and cover the entire area, down here in case they push past the teams." Naruto said as Konohamaru nodded and headed up stairs while the rest of this team went down stairs

Just as Naruto was about to ask Johnson what he wanted next the chief came into the room.

"Ah chief good of you to join us." Naruto said as Commander Keys walked up.

"Chief I need you to go secure another hanger bay and start helping get people to the evac sights." The commander said "we will hold them off as long as we can then activate the bomb and get out ourselves."

"Roger that." The chief replied as he headed toward the barracks.

The squad waited awhile then Johnson walked up to the commander and said "everything here is prepped and ready now you need to get out of here."

"No I will hold here till everyone is out. My fath…" Keys replied but stopped herself

"Ma'am I know you want to live up to your father's name, they are really big boots to fill but you have done that we will need you later can't risk losing you here no go and get to an evac bird." Johnson said

Naruto then walked up to here and said "remember what I told you 'we are not defined by our fathers but by own paths we walk' now yes you father would of wanted to stay and fight it out with us here just like you do now but we would of told him the same thing we're telling you now go fight on this is our fight." at this she let out a sigh in defeat.

"Very well." She says then looks at the marines that were around the COC "let's go let the hell jumpers deal with this head ach." She said as they headed up the stairs to the back entrance

"You know there was no way in hell we would have been able to convince her father to leave right?" Johnson asked

"That is why I said we would tell him the same thing not that he would of listened to us." Naruto replied with a smirk as Johnson let out a hearty laugh

"You're a sly one I'll give you that." Johnson said with a chuckle

"Like a fox." Naruto replied with another smirk as fox appeared on his shoulder

"_You rang?" _fox asked as Naruto walked over to the main terminal.

"Need you to watch out for the enemy on the cameras and tell us where their coming from." Naruto said

"G_otch ya."_ Fox said as Naruto placed his hand on the counsel and it glowed

"You know that little AI comes in handy don't he?" Johnson asked

"So I've been told." Naruto replied

The squad held off wave after wave of covenant forces but they were running low on ammo and getting tired. Just then another wave started to push into the COC both Sasuke's and Shikamaru's teams were being pushed back.

"Shit fall back fall back" Johnson yelled as Konohamaru began picking off brutes as fast as he could.

"Damn't get to the second floor this room is lost." Naruto yelled as he went up to the second floor "Kiba get light this bastards up and cover us while we move up to you." He yelled into his com.

_"Roger that."_ Naruto heard over his radio as he head the _thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._ Of Kiba's six shot grenade launcher fire and the following explosions from the floor they had just left. But once he reached the top floor he looked down and even amongst the carnage of those rounds more covenant flowed in then two rockets launched at a mass off grunts and brutes. He watched as the exploded and blood and body parts were thrown everywhere but there were still more coming and their fire began to concentrate on them.

"Damnt we can't hold push back." Naruto yelled as they ran out the back door.

"Ma'am we lost the control room and deactivated the bomb, there were too many even for me." Johnson said into his radio.

_"Roger that get out of there I'm sending the chief in to reactivate it."_ Keys replied over the radio

"Roger that we're moving." Johnson said as he looked at the hell jumpers

"Alright squad we are getting out of here." Naruto said "you know the drill." And they fell into their normal positions and headed toward the hanger bay.

They reached the hangers and tried to radio a pelican "any birds in the air we are in hanger bay six and need a lift" Johnson called

_"Roger that this is pelican 264 just clear that hanger out and we will come and pic you up."_ The radio crackled

"Roger that stand by." Johnson called over the radio and Naruto's squad moved into the hanger with a team on each side and one in the center. They pushed through clearing out the few grunts that were there.

"Alright 264 we're all clear in here." Johnson called as a pelican swung into the hanger and opened its rear door for them to see a gunner standing at the tail gun ready to cover them. the hell jumpers ran into the pelican just as the doors to the hanger bay opened revealing two hunters.

"Shit hunters." The gunner said as he opened up on them.

"Kiba the grenade launcher get some fire on them." Naruto yelled as Kiba jumped up from his seat and took a knee and fired three rounds at each hunter giving the pelican enough time to get out of the hanger.

The door rear doors of the pelican closed and everyone took a sigh of relief, and took off their helmets.

"Namikaze? Inuzuka? " the tail gunner asked as Naruto and Kiba looked up at him

"Ketchum?" Naruto asked as he got up and shook his hand

"Yeah man." Ketchum said as they shook hands

"You know this kid?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah this is Ash Ketchum we ran into him and what was left of his company in the library and we worked together to get off the second Halo." Naruto explained "so why you on tail gunner duty instead of front lines?"

"Well after we got off halo everyone got scattered to the winds to fill in empty spots this bird needed a tail gunner and the pilot requested me." Ash replied

"An who is the p…" Naruto asked as the pelican rocked from the concussion of an explosion.

_"The hell was that?"_ came a female voice from the intercom.

"Just the chief setting of a bomb in the base." Naruto called back as Ash walked over to the cockpit and opened the door.

"Hey Misty look who we have in our bird." Ash said gesturing toward Naruto and Kiba.

"Oh it's good to see you two again and it's good to know I can help pay you guys back for getting me out of that frozen flood infested hell" they red headed pilot said.

"No problem and like I told you before you don't owe us anything, us humans gotta stick together." Naruto said "how long will it take us to get to the rendezvous point?" he asked

"About two hours so I suggest you guys grab some shut eye, we'll take it from here." Misty said

"Thanks Waterflower." Naruto said only to get a glare from Hinata "what he asked her."

"You gave her a nickname?" she said defensively

"What? No that's her name Misty Waterflower. I met her when I got separated after we hit the library." Naruto explained "do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know I just." Hinata began to stutter.

"Don't worry about it you're the only one for me." Naruto says as he wraps an arm around her and feels his eyelids begin to get heavy.

"I hope the big guy got out ok." Suigetsu says getting a chuckle from everyone in the pelican.

"Don't worry about him it'll take a lot more than a base blowing up to take down the chief." Kiba said, as he wrapped an arm around Karin and began to fall asleep followed by the rest of the squad.

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Making a Hole

**CHAPTER 4 MAKING A HOLE**

Naruto sat in the passenger seat of a warthog as his squad along with second squad were driving down the highway on a new mission. Their mission was to take out two anti-air cannons and open up a hole for the fleet to hit Truth's ship. The chief and the Arbiter had the north cannon and his squad along with seconds' was going to take the south cannon.

"Hell jump two this is hell jump one how you doing back there?" Naruto called over his radio.

"_Doing fine back here, just want you to know it's an honor to fight alongside you and your squad, with you track record." _Itachi replied

"If you're anything like Sasuke has built you up to be the honor is mine." Naruto replied

"_Alright enough with the chit chat we got a job to do."_ Came Kakashi's voice over the radio.

"_Sorry sir just wishing first squad luck before a mission."_ Itachi said

"The hell do you mean _we_?" Naruto asked over the radio "you're sitting back on the ship I'm guessing with _that_ book in your hand right now."

"_Just stay focused hell jump one."_ Kakashi responds

"Roger that whatever you say dark side." Naruto replies as he cuts his radio then turns to the marine driving the hog "man goes over to the dark side and now thinks he all that and a bag of chips." He chuckles

"_Dark side_, Sergeant?" the marine asks

"God how boot are you? _dark side_ gone from enlisted over to officer, also known as going mustang." Naruto replies then sighs "you know what never mind" he then glances back at the convoy behind him he was in the lead vehicle with a LAAG chain gun followed by three troop hogs with his squad in them. following them was a gauss cannon with second squad leader and second in the same set up as him.

"Sergeant we're coming up on the drop off point." The driver called out

"Roger that." Naruto said as the hog rolled up to an old building. The convoy stopped as the two squads got out of their vehicles and ran up to the building. Once they entered they saw a small command center set up as a marine walked up to them.

"I'm Lieutenant Dan. This is the closest patrol base to the anti air cannon, I've been briefed on your mission and here to assist you guys the best I can." Dan said.

"Alright we will need your men mostly for distraction while our squads move up and take out the cannons." Naruto said

"No problem" Dan replied

"What's the fastest route to the cannon?" Naruto asked as Dan walked over to a table and pointed to a map and a road headed straight toward where the Cannon was implaced

"Here it's a straight shot fastest way there." Dan said "you're not actually thinking of going that way are you? It's a meat grinder, I've already lost a lot of men trying to take back that road."

"That is why we are taking it." Naruto said getting the Lieutenant to give a confused look on his face. "simple our squad hits them there, then your guys hit them on the flanks…"

"Drawing them away from the small group right in front of them and pulling them toward the larger group. Attacking their flanks." Dan said in realization

"Exactly while they are expecting a large scale attack from us they will be looking for someone to infiltrate while we are attacking head on. So we give them exactly what they are looking for how ever that is the real diversion and then second squad comes up behind us to reinforce then we punch through right up the middle" Naruto said smashing his fist into his open hand.

"Anything else you need." Dan replied

"Just mortars on call if you have them." Naruto replied

"Got it we will have them set up within ten minutes, along with everyone else ready for the assault." Dan said as Naruto looked at his squad and walked off toward the road leading toward his objective.

Naruto along with the two squads walked over to the stretch of highway that they were supposed to move up and push through. He turned to Itachi and said "so what you think?"

"Looks like suicide to me." Itachi said looking at the gun emplacements and snipers in the buildings.

"Exactly why they won't be expecting it." Naruto said with a grin as he marked the gun emplacements with his HUD and sent them back to the control base. "L.T. you get these coordinates?"

_"Affirm."_ Dan replied

"Good as soon as we begin our assault hit them with mortars." Naruto said

_"Roger that."_ Dan replied

"Shikamaru you take Choji and get into the the building across the way, Konohamaru you take Ino and head up to the third floor of this building right now. The rest of us will move up silently till there is no more cover then I will initiate the mortars and Konohamaru once those mortars go off take out the highest ranking monkey you see and work your way down." Naruto said as Konohamaru nodded and ran up the stairs along with Ino to get in place.

"Alright Shikamaru once you get set work on those sharp shooters. Choji set up a base of fire in on the third floor." Naruto explained as the two nodded.

"Now Itachi don't move till I give you the signal we don't want them to realize this is the actual attack till they are thinned out enough to push through." Naruto explained

"Got it." Itachi replied

"Alright people we got a cannon to destroy." Naruto yelled as everyone started to move and get ready.

The squad pushed out into the street and pushed up under cover till they reached a stretch of road that was cleared away by the covenant.

"_Shikamaru in position. Choji in position_" Naruto heard over the radio

"Alright L.T. hit the designated targets now." Naruto called over the radio. He waited a moment then he heard the distinct whistle of friendly mortars over head then watched as they exploded on the covenant side of the road but just short of their targets "up twenty five meters." Naruto called over the radio then heard the whistling again and watched as they hit their mark. "on target fire for effect" he called back as he heard even more whistling and watched the entire area get lit up. He then heard the crack of a DMR fire taking out the two snipers in the windows.

"Alright bump and bound." Naruto yelled as he jumped over the car he had been crouching behind and ran across the open area along with Sasuke as the rest of the squad open fired Naruto and the team made it to the far side as he hit his radio and called "cease fire." To the mortars and they ceased fire on the road way.

"Alright second team move up." Naruto yelled as the smoke cleared. As the second team was moving up a group of covenant started to come out of from behind the barracked. He watched as the lead Brute ran forward and his head exploded from a sniper round. At this the him and the rest of the team began to light up the remaining covenant. Once second team made it there the started to push further up till they were almost to the blocked off part of the road.

"Alright L.T. you copy?" Naruto called into his radio.

_"Loud and clear."_ Dan replied

"Alright begin your attack and hit them hard." Naruto called back

_"Roger that and good luck."_ The Lieutenant replied

Just then they began to hear explosions and other fighting from the flanks. Of the covenant positions. Then the covenant started to fall back to support the more heavily attacked areas.

"Alright just like I thought. Second squad move up." Naruto called as Itachi and his team pushed up and reinforced them. The two squads pushed through the barriers and secured the road way and waited till the last team made it across. Once Shikamaru's team made it to them then started to push further into covenant control territory. They moved through warehouse after ware house, with little resistance.

"Shit they must be throwing everything they have to keep L.T. Dan back." Sasuke commented to Naruto as they pushed forward

"Or they never expected a team to get this far into their territory." Naruto replied they quickly came to the edge of the crater the covenant had been digging and found their target surrounded by covenant.

"Well looks like they still kept guys on this one." Sasuke replied

"Yeah no shit." Naruto replied as he looked back to second squad "hey Itachi."

"Yeah." Itachi said as he ran up to Naruto "take you squad on the right flank we'll hit them from the left get them in a cross fire."

"Got it." Itachi said as he waved his squad over and they headed toward the right flank.

Naruto and his team moved off to the other side, once both teams were set up Naruto looked over at Konohamaru and nodded just to get the crack of a sniper rifle and then everyone started to open up on both sides of the cannon.

"Bounding!" Naruto yelled as him and first team ran up to the closest cover and began to fire again as second team did the same and till they were at the cannon. Naruto's team pushed just under the cannon when Itachi along with a man holding a machine gun with a blue strip on his helmet, a man with a rocket launcher with a gold strip, a man with a sniper and red strip and finally a man with an orange strip on his helmet holding an SMG made it up to them.

"Kiba aim at the cooling coils." Naruto yelled as Kiba and Jugo aimed at the cannon waiting for it to open up.

"Sasori you too." Itachi yelled as the man with the gold strip and rocket launcher aimed up and once the cannon opened to cool a barrage of explosions rocked it causing the cannon to blow up. Shortly after that they watched as the cannon to their north erupted in flames.

"Looks like we won the race there chief." Naruto called over the radio to the Spartan, as the rest of the two squads showed up at the cannon.

"_It's not a race."_ The Chief replied

"Whatever you say chief." Naruto said with a chuckle as he watched as long swords and frigates pushed through the opening and fired everything they had at the covenant dreadnaught. Just then there was a flash and an EMP fired and the ships recoiled back

"_The hell happened did truth activate the rings?" _Lord hood yelled over the radio

'Fox the hell was that?' Naruto asked

"_No he didn't activate the rings. It's a portal but to what I'm not positive."_ The Fox replied just then the saw a slip space rupture and a covenant ship come through it. The ship flew over them and it seemed to be falling apart as it crashed.

"What is that more brutes?" Itachi asked as everyone in Naruto's squad got a wave of fear over them as they already knew what it was.

"No something much worse." Naruto said with anger and fear.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**A/N**

Alright probably wonder who is on Itachies squad well first team is Deidara rocket launcher, Kisama T.L. Machine gun, Sasori sniper, and Tobi with an SMG second team is Natsu flame thrower, Gajeel with a SAW, Laxus T.L. with an assault rifle, Wendy medic SMG third team Ichigo T.L. SMG, Chad SAW, Orihime medic with SMG, Ishida DMR (T.L. team leader)


	5. A Reccuring Nightmare

**CHPATER 5 A Recurring Nightmare **

Naruto and his squad looked on in horror as the heard the terrifying scream of the flood.

"The hell is that?" Ichigo asked as he walked up behind Naruto

"The nightmare that just won't quit." Naruto replies only to get a confused look from the other squad except Natsu's team.

"It's the flood." Sasuke says getting second squad look over at him. "it's a parasitic life form that devours everything in its path without mercy. If you are infected the only cure is a bullet in the head to kill the brain or in the chest to destroy the parasite growing inside you."

"We need to get out of here." Ichigo said in a bit of a panic

"Right." Naruto said as he hit his radio. "pelican three nine six come in, this is hell jump one."

"_I'm reading you damn't I thought we were through with these freaks."_ Came Misty's voice over the radio.

"We need immediate dust off." Naruto replied

_"Negative it's too hot at your current location and nowhere for me to set down move a click to your south west looks like there is an opening."_ Misty replied over the radio.

"Damn't." Naruto swore to himself "roger that oscar mike." He replied into the radio. "alright we gotta move a click to the south west for pick up. Stay on your toes and if you see the big ones aim for the chest or head small ones aim for the center of the groups pop one will cause a chain reaction popping those around it. Also sling or drop your heavy weapons and use side arms or small arms. "

"Got it." Everyone replied as they rechecked their weapons and those with heavy weapons slung them and pulled out their SMGs

"Alright stay tight and let's move." Naruto said as they got into a tight diamond formation

The two squads moved quickly through the warehouses. When out of nowhere a small balloon like creature jumped onto the chest of man in Itachi's squad with the orange strip and SMG.

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled as he went to pull the thing off of him but Naruto had already run over and pulled out his pistol and shot the thing. "oh thank god." Deidara replied at seeing the thing explode but just then Tobi began to convulse and Naruto simple raised his pistol and shot Tobi in the head.

Just then Deidara grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and threw him to the ground "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" he yelled at him while everyone in Itachi's squad minus Natsu's team looked on still in shock about what just happened.

"We was infected I would expect you to do the same for me." Naruto said as he pushed Deidara off of him and got up "now we've drawn unwanted attention." He said as he looked over at the entrance of the warehouse and saw a horde of infected brutes and humans alike heading straight for them.

"Form up!" Itachi yelled as everyone got on line and opened up at the horde that just kept coming. They finally stopped mere feet from their position.

"The hell are these?" Sasori asked squatting down to look at the infected humans.

"They are flood combat forms. Infected humans and covenant, that is what your friend was about to turn into." Naruto explained getting Deidara to drop his head a bit in shame. "but we can't worry about that right now we need to get moving.

The two squads quickly made their way through the dead bodies of flood they had just killed and made their way outside of the warehouse to come across a hellish sight. Flood were covering the landscape.

"We need to move quickly our LZ is just on the other side of those buildings." Naruto said pointing to the buildings on the far side of the rubble strewed clearing. "if you fall behind or get infected there is nothing we can do for you." he said not liking but everyone nodded in understanding.

Just then a covenant ship exited slipspace and a message came across all the stations.

"_Humans get out while you can leave the parasite to us."_ Came the voice of an elite over the radio.

"Uhm anybody wonder how they got our frequency?" Kisame asked

"Doesn't matter their giving us an opening." Naruto said as he saw elite drop pods land in the destroyed clearing. "let's move it double time." He yelled as he ran forward followed by everyone else shooting every deformed body they saw. The flood didn't pay them much mind as they focused on the elites.

The squad made it to the far side of the clearing and quickly made it through the building to the far side.

"Pelican three nine six we are at pick up sight won't be able to hold for long." Naruto said as they made a three sixty around the center of the clearing and flood began to come out of the building and they open fired.

"_Roger E.T.A. thirty seconds."_ He heard over the radio as the roar of pelican engines came over the buildings. The drop ship hovered over the landing zone for a moment

"They hell she waiting on?" Kiba yelled when both the front and rear guns opened up on the surrounding buildings and it began its decent. Once it touched down both squads piled in as tight a possible to get everyone in. once everyone was in the pelican took off

"Namikaze you back there?" Misty called

"Yeah what you need?" Naruto asked

"Alright the Chief has is on the horn and wants you to meet him on the covenant carrier." Misty replied

"What why is he going to a covenant ship?" Deidara yelled

"It's alright we worked out a deal with the elites like with the Arbiter. Do it I think I already know what he wants." Naruto sighed as the drop ship headed toward the covenant carrier.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while before they found out how bad the damage was. The elites had glassed half the African continent to prevent the flood from spreading. Naruto now walked toward the war room of the Elites cruiser <em>Shadow of Intent<em> alongside the Master Chief.

"You do know I didn't want to do this but we need all the information we can get." The Chief said

"Yeah I understand, hell cat was gotta come out of the bag sometime." Naruto sighed as they entered the war room.

When he entered he saw Lord Hood, Commander Keys, Johnson, the Arbiter, the Shipmaster and his father all standing around a table that the monitor Guilty spark was floating around and seemed to be working on something.

"You didn't say he would be here." Naruto whispered to the chief gesturing toward the monitor

"I don't like it any more than you do." The Chief said as he walked up toward table followed by Naruto.

All the highers looked at Naruto for a second then brushed it off as the thing the monitor was working on sparked to life and an image of cortana appeared.

"_Chief High Charity the covenants holy city is on its way to earth with an army of flood. I can't tell you everything the gravemind it know I'm in the system."_ Cortana said

"It's just a message." The Chief said

"_But it doesn't know about the portal where it leads. On the other side there is a solution a way to stop the flood without firing the remaining rings. Argh,"_ she says as she falls down _"hurry chief the ark there isn't much time."_

"_I'm sorry."_ Guilty spark says

"No matter oracle we've heard enough." The ship master said as he stood up "our fight is through the portal with the brutes and the bastard Truth."

"Fine we'll remain here hold out as long as we can." Lord Hood sighed

"Did you not hear your world is doomed a flood army a grave mind has its sights on you, you barely contained a small contamination." The Ship Master said

"And you Ship Master just glassed half a continant. Maybe the flood isn't the only thing I should be worried about." Lord Hood said

"Enough." Naruto broke in getting lord hood to look at him in surprise "we should consider ourselves lucky half a continant is all we lost."

"And why do you say that _sergeant._" Lord Hood asked

"Because of the reason the chief brought me here." Naruto said as he took of his data pad and set it on the table and the avatar of a nine tailed fox appeared

"_Well really I'm the reason the chief asked him to come."_ The fox said

"How did you get your hands on an AI?" Minato asked in shock

"Back on Proxy the covanants EMP bomb was actually him being weaponized and he got downloaded into my brain somehow still confused how that worked. But he was inactive until just before the Reach." Naruto explained

_"Right well I am an AI program developed by the Forerunners."_ The fox explained getting look of shock from Lord Hood and Minato, but not anyone else from the table since they had already heard the story while on the last Halo.

"_I was developed to be an integrated AI downloaded into the mind of host and increase their combat efficiently tenfold and to combat the flood." _He explained and started again before anyone could ask a question_. "I was a failure my fellow AI's didn't synch with their hosts and drove them to insanity or just kill them. Namikaze here is the first to survive, only reason I can think of is because I was dormant for so long in his mind that his mind slowly adjusted to me being there."_

"If you've been in him since Reach why hasn't anybody said anything till now?" Lord Hood asked looking directly at the Master Chief

"Because I gave him my word I wouldn't tell and he gave all the information on the flood and forerunners to us." The Chief explained "I didn't want to see a friend end up on some ONI lab table." He added with a bit of venom

"Huh very well now why is it you're here?" Hood asked

_"Probably to tell you what I know about the Ark which isn't much other than it was an artificial world built on the outskirts of our galaxy."_ Fox said "_I only had a bit of knowledge about it since I was a prototype and I a failed experiment. But I will tell you this, that small infestation you dealt with is nothing compared to the full force of what the flood can do if she has a solution I would take it."_ Fox said

"If we go we risk everything every man, woman, and child. If we stand our ground we just might have a chance." Hood said

"I'll find Cortana's solution and bring it back." The chief said

"I'm with the chief, I got some payback I gotta give that bastard truth for what he did to the ninth fox." Naruto said with anger.

"Earth is all we have left you trust Cortana that much?" Hood asks

"Sir, yes sir." The chief responds

"Well this is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst, but I probably won't be around to find out." Hood says

"Commander you'll take the _Forward Unto Dawn_ with a strike force to find this solution." Hood said

"I'll go along to assist with the ground forces." Minato says as he steps up

"Very well." Hood says as he leaves the room.

_"Well that went well."_ Fox says looking up at Naruto as Minato walked up next to him

"Yeah just splendid now I got him to baby sit me." Naruto says pointing his thumb over at his dad.

"I know I haven't been…" Minato began but was cut off by Naruto

"Save the speeches for when this is all over." Naruto said as he picked up his data pad and walked out of the room and headed toward his squad to tell them what they were going to do leaving Minato there to watch his son walk away.

"Don't worry about him he is an excellent trooper one of the best and I handpicked him and his squad for my missions or adjacent missions." The chief said to Minato

"I'm his father I'll always worry but I'm just glad to see he is alright, and I'll do what I can from now on to keep it that way." Minato said as he turned and walked out one of the other doors of the room.

**END CHAPTER 5**

**A/N** alright here's the next chapter wanted to get it up before i headed out for deer season. so looking forward to some reviews once i get back


End file.
